


place your head on my beating heart

by takesmeunder



Series: Thinking Out Loud [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, think that's it yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s usually how they fuck, with Harry on his hands and knees with Niall doing him from behind. It’s impersonal and something they both enjoy, but something twists in Niall’s heart at the thought of doing it that way tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friends with benefits University AU. There will be a series of one shots written out of order to tell the story. Harry has a journal that he keeps in this fic. You can find the quotes he writes in his journal [here.](http://niallharold.tumblr.com/tagged/harry's_journal)
> 
> There are also some prompts that I won't turn into one shots, mostly because I feel there's not enough of a story to tell. You can find everything I answer in regards to this verse [here.](http://niallharold.tumblr.com/tagged/verse:_thinking_out_loud)

The music is so loud that it’s shaking the floor beneath Niall’s feet, making it hard for him to stand up straight. But that might also be the amount of alcohol he’s consumed in the past few hours. There’s nothing Niall loves more than a party, and this one is no exception. Apparently Liam Payne knows how to throw a party, and for once Niall is pleasantly surprised.

He’s nursing something in a red cup that burns when it goes down, and he can’t stop his eyes from drifting back to where Harry’s being chatted up by a pretty girl with short black hair and scarily long finger nails. She’s touching Harry’s arm one minute, and then pushing his hair behind his ear the next.

Niall watches as Harry touches her right back, leaning in to whisper into her ear over the music. It’s something that makes her laugh and blush, ducking her head into Harry’s shoulder to hide her face. Harry’s a smooth operator, quick to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close.

Niall’s a mix between turned on and jealous as he watches Harry work his magic. Harry Styles pulling is always a good show, something Niall thought was usually reserved for himself. But they’d made it clear when they started this that there were to be no strings attached. The things Niall would give to go back and eat the words before they left his mouth.

Harry catches his eye from across the room, and Niall winks and nods his approval. Harry seems confused for a moment, but then it’s gone. He’s moving back in to say something to the girl, and she glances Niall’s way before stepping back so Harry can get past.

Niall tips his cup up and finishes it off just as Harry manages to make it through the crowd of bodies.

“She’s fit,” Niall says, in lieu of a greeting.

Harry rubs at the back of his neck, looking back for a second before turning to Niall. “Wasn’t really planning on taking her back,” he says. “Could we go back to your dorm?”

Niall looks over at the girl with the black hair and she just nods to him and raises her eyebrows. “She seemed willing.”

Even in the dark Niall can tell Harry’s blushing. “Was kinda hoping this night would end up with me going home with you, if I’m being completely honest.”

Now would be a good time to say it back, to tell Harry that’s what he wanted too. Instead, he puts his cup on the counter and takes Harry by the hand. “My place, yeah?”

Harry nods, and Niall’s pulling them back through the mass of bodies. He tightens his grip on Harry’s fingers when people start to shove, and Niall begins to feel his chest tighten.

There’s a soothing hand at the base of his spine and then Harry’s pressed up against his back until they break through the other side. “All right, Nialler?” Harry asks, his eyes a little glazed but mostly filled with concern.

Niall is so in love.

“Yeah, thanks, mate,” he says. “Reckon Liam won’t mind if we head out. Think he’s got his hands full anyways.”

Harry turns around and gasps when he finds Liam on the couch with a lap full of boy. “I didn’t even know he swung that way.”

“Looks like he’s pretty happy with what he’s got. But mine’s much better,” Niall says with a grin as he tugs Harry out the door and into the hallway. He takes a quick glance around, and then he’s pushing Harry back against the wall and licking into his mouth.

Harry goes lax against him, hands circling Niall’s waist as he gives as good as he gets. It never fails to make Niall’s toes curl, the way Harry is always so eager to please. Niall sucks on Harry’s tongue once more for good measure before he moves back.

Harry’s the picture of fucked out, cheeks flushed red and lips swollen and pink from kissing. Niall wants to get his hands in Harry’s hair.

“Let’s go home,” is what Harry chooses to say, and if Niall’s heart beats any faster it’s going to pump right out of his chest. The idea of sharing a home with someone one day used to make him nauseous, now the thought of it being with Harry makes something warm bubble in Niall’s stomach.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Niall hopes he never gets used to the way Harry looks spread out on his bed. Chest flushed with his fingers twisted in the blue sheets, head tossing back and forth as Niall pushes in a third finger.

“God, Niall,” Harry pants. “Just, _fuck me_. Please, fuck me.”

“Soon,” says Niall, nipping at the inside of Harry’s thigh as he crooks his fingers, making Harry cry out. “You’re so beautiful like this. So pretty and begging for my cock. Shit, Haz,” he pauses, throws Harry’s leg over his shoulder as he settles down on the mattress so his face is level with Harry’s dick. “Wanna try something, yeah? Just trust me.”

Niall licks down Harry’s shaft, tonguing at his balls for a brief second before moving further back. His tongue slides across where Harry’s hottest, and Harry’s legs kick out instinctively.

“Fuck! Niall, holy shit,” gasps Harry. “I-, _fuck_!”

Niall grins, swirling his tongue around Harry’s hole. He doesn’t remember whose idea it was to buy blueberry flavored lube, but he’s suddenly very grateful.

Harry’s hands find the back of Niall’s head, fingers twisting into the hair at the top as he begins to grind his ass back against Niall’s face. “Oh my god, Niall. _Jesus_ ,”

“Just Niall will do, babe,” Niall says cheekily, and Harry pulls his hair a little harder. It makes him shiver and grind down onto his bed to get some relief for his aching cock. “Could do this all day.”

“Or, you could fuck me,” Harry suggests breathlessly, and well, that’s not a bad idea now that Harry’s mentioned it.

Niall searches the sheets for the condom he grabbed from his side table, tearing it open with his teeth.

Harry rolls his eyes and spreads his legs, hand fisting his cock lazily. “Okay, porn star. Shall I turn over?”

Niall stops slicking himself up and bites at his lip. That’s usually how they fuck, with Harry on his hands and knees with Niall doing him from behind. It’s impersonal and something they both enjoy, but something twists in Niall’s heart at the thought of doing it that way tonight.

Harry taps Niall’s knee to bring him back, and Niall clears his throat before clicking the bottle closed and tossing the lube onto the floor. “Uh, I thought maybe we could do it like this?” he says softly. The room spins briefly, reminding Niall just how much he’s had to drink. “Not sure if I could keep my balance the other way.”

“Probably wouldn’t be able to hold myself up,” Harry replies, his eyes fluttering shut as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. “C’mon then, Nialler. Fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Niall says with a grin, shuffling across the mattress and getting between Harry’s legs. “You look so good, Hazza. If only you could see yourself.”

“Reckon my view is a little better,” Harry says, his breath catching as Niall’s cock drags over his hole.

Niall gathers Harry’s hands with one of his own and pins them over his head. “Shut up,” he says through clenched teeth, making sure he keeps his eyes open as he pushes past the first ring of muscles.

He’s never seen the faces Harry makes when they have sex, and right now he’s regretting every single time he’s missed out on it. Harry’s eyes flicker closed and he sucks his lip between his teeth as if he’s trying to stifle his noises.

“None of that,” Niall says as he bottoms out, holding his breath until the desperate urge to thrust fades away slightly. “Lemme hear you, babe.”

Harry moans, and it’s like music to Niall’s ears. “That’s it,” he encourages as he pulls his hips back and fucks back in. “Christ, Harry. Feel so good.”

“Let my hands go,” Harry whines, and Niall releases him immediately, burying his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and breathing deep.

Harry’s arms slip down Niall’s back, fingers digging in to his flesh and Niall can _feel_ the marks his nails leave as he scratches upwards. “Fuck me, Niall. Put your back into it, come on.”

Niall growls, latches his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck and sucks hard, sliding his hand down to cup Harry’s arse and hitch him up so he can fuck in at a better angle. Harry groans on Niall’s next thrust, digging his nails a little harder into Niall’s back. Niall thinks he might be bleeding and it makes his dick twitch where he’s buried deep inside Harry.

“I-,” pants Niall into Harry’s skin, the words he wants to say so desperately feel like rubber on his tongue. “You feel so _good_ ,” he settles for.

“I’m close,” Harry answers, voice high. Niall always forgets how quick he comes when he’s been drinking. “Niall, _please_.”

Niall reaches between their bodies and curls his hand around Harry’s cock. Objectively, Niall knows it’s a good dick, long and thick. He hasn’t had it inside him, not yet. Harry’s never asked, but then again, neither has Niall.

“So beautiful, Haz. God, you’re so fucking gorgeous for me, all flushed and so hard just from me fucking you. Such a nice dick too, sometimes I wonder what it would feel like inside of me,” Niall breathes against Harry’s ear, and that’s when Harry comes, hot and sticky over Niall’s hand.

Niall chokes as Harry tightens around him, and he barely has time to catch his breath before Harry clenches his thighs around Niall’s hips and flips them over. He has a surprising amount of strength and co-ordination for a drunk person, Niall’s a little jealous.

“You gonna ride me?” asks Niall, hands finding Harry’s hips and digging into his love handles. “Got something for me to hold on to, at least.”

Harry plants his hands on Niall’s chest, slowly moving himself up and down. He’s shivering, and Niall knows it’s from over sensitivity. He reaches up and pinches at Harry’s nipple, making Harry fuck himself back onto Niall’s cock.

“Come on, Niall. Come for me. Let me feel you,” Harry moans as he rocks. “Your cock makes me feel so full, _god_. Want it all the time. Sometimes I think about you fucking me over one of the desk at school. Sometimes it’s me bending you over the counter at Jittery Brews with everyone watching.”

Niall grabs Harry’s waist a little tighter and plants his feet on the bed. His orgasm is building at the base of his spine, tension coiling in his abdomen as Harry leans back and braces himself on Niall’s thighs. It has to be straining, but Harry doesn’t seem to care. Niall fucks up into him once, twice, three times before he comes, fingers digging so hard into Harry’s waist that Niall’s positive there will be bruises left there in the morning.

There’s white noise in his ears and his vision is blurry as Harry slides off his lap and onto the sheets beside him.

“So,” Harry says, and when Niall glances over his breath catches because Harry looks well fucked. He’s got a love bite on his neck and there’s red marks covering his torso that Niall now knows for sure will bruise by tomorrow. “That was um, new. Did you mean what you said though?”

Niall reaches over to his side table and digs in the drawer until he pulls out some wipes. He ties off the condom and tosses it into the bin beside the bed. “Mean what?”

Harry’s face falls, and Niall’s mind is trying to trace back to what he could have possibly said. “About you being pretty? Course, you’re beautiful.”

“Right,” Harry says, and Niall swears he can sense disappointment in Harry’s tone but it’s gone when he speaks again. “You’re in luck, I happen to think you’re quite pretty as well.”

Niall lets out an involuntary sigh of relief. Harry doesn’t question it. “I’m so fuckin’ drunk, mate. Like, I’m surprised I even got it up at all.”

Harry’s chest puffs out and Niall’s glad he’s smiling again. “Happy to be of service.”

“Wanna get some clothes on or just go to sleep? Tomorrow morning’s gonna be a pain,” Niall says, his head already beginning to hurt. “At least it’s Saturday and we don’t have classes.”

Harry reaches for the comforter and pulls it up, slinging a leg over Niall’s knees before settling his head on Niall’s chest. “Shh,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to Niall’s collar bone. Niall pointedly ignores the butterflies in his stomach. “Quiet time.”

Niall rubs a hand down Harry’s back, rubbing his thumb back and forth as his breathing evens out. There could be worse things, he supposes, than being able to fall asleep with the person you’re in love with. Even if they don’t love you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out way sooner than I thought it would be because I had the idea and couldn't shake it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Click [here](https://33.media.tumblr.com/d4948c1422855626cebbdc6805ebadde/tumblr_n8sg4ksJWY1s3nylio1_500.jpg) for a visual image of what Harry does to Niall's back. :~)


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes to hell when Niall forgets to put the cap on the toothpaste. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall says some things that might make you cringe. Please keep in mind that both of these boys are pining idiots who don't know how express themselves. There's no intent to hurt anyone's feelings, if it happens it's completely on accident. From both sides.

Morning comes bright and early, the sunlight shining through the cracks in Niall’s curtains. Harry curls in tighter to the heat of Niall’s body, going stiff when he remembers the events of the previous night.

Resigned, Harry slides out from underneath the covers, careful not to disturb Niall as he does. He looks back longingly at the bed, chest twisting up at how beautiful Niall is when he’s asleep. He’s beautiful all the time, but especially when he’s not awake to be worried about who’s watching.

Harry runs a hand through his curls, shaking himself out of his trance. He searches the room and pulls on his briefs before pulling open the door of the bedroom. He’s careful to leave it ajar so he doesn’t wake Niall as he leaves.

He finds his mobile on the coffee table, grabbing it before heading to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. Niall won’t be up for a couple hours yet, always sleeping in after a good night of drinking and even better sex.

Harry flicks through his contacts, thumb hovering over Zayn’s name. It’s early, far too early for Zayn to be awake, but Harry needs to talk to someone. Zayn had always been good with advice, even if what he had to say wasn't always what Harry wanted to hear. 

It rings twice before he’s sent to voicemail. Harry decides not to leave a message.

The kettle starts to whistle and Harry quickly shuts it off, turning around to listen for noise from Niall’s room. He breathes out a sigh of relief when it’s silent. He’s just started pouring the water when the sound of a key sliding into Niall’s front door reaches his ears, and he pauses. He had thought that he was the only one with a key besides Niall, but he must have given one to someone else. Probably for emergencies.

Harry waits patiently for the door to push open, only slightly surprised that it’s Liam who shuffles through.

“Good morning,” Harry says, a little louder than he usually would have. He enjoys the way Liam jumps.

“Er, morning Haz,” says Liam, gently closing the door behind himself. “Didn’t think you lot would be awake this early.”

Harry shrugs. “The need for tea topped the need for sleep,” he says. “What are you doing here?”

Liam’s cheeks turn pink and Harry’s eyes widen. “Liam Payne, are you doing the walk of shame from your own place? I saw someone in your lap before we left. Is this your big gay freak out the morning after? Is he still in your bed?”

“Harry,” Liam pleads, toeing off his shoes and collapsing onto the leather couch. “It was Louis.”

Harry stops, whirling around from where he was making his way back to the kitchen. “Tomlinson? _Louis Tomlinson_?” he whispers loudly. “You hooked up with your best mate?”

Liam groans and shoves a pillow over his face as he mumbles something.

“What was that?” asks Harry.

“We had a few shots, and then he said he’d fancied me for a while. Next thing I know we were in my bedroom and well, now I’m here,” Liam says, and he sounds defeated. “What if we’ve gone and cocked up our friendship?”

“Niall said he loved me last night while we were having sex,” Harry says with a wave of his hand. “I’ve been in love with him for months and I haven’t a clue whether he means it or if it was the alcohol talking.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “Reckon I need some tea for this.”

Harry nods in agreement, padding across the floor to the kitchen. He pours two cups and puts the teabags in, grabbing a few sugar packets before he walks back out to the living room. “Niall’s out of milk.”

“It’s fine, I’ll take what I can get,” Liam says, blowing on his before he takes a sip. “So, you and Niall?”

Harry takes a drink from his cup before putting it down on the coffee table. “We’ve been doing this dumb friends with benefits thing for months,” he says, a weight lifting off his chest as he finally tells someone. “We both weren’t looking for a relationship, and it was easier to pull each other than go to the bar or a party. It was easy, it was convenient. And then I fell in love with him.”

“Wait hold on, exactly how long have you two been sleeping together?” Liam asks.

Harry racks his brain. “You know when we met at the coffee shop? Maybe a month after that? God, I don’t even know. I just know that I fucked everything up. And last night Niall said he loved me but it was probably the alcohol talking and I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Liam reaches across to smooth a hand does Harry’s back. “Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Harry laughs and he wishes the tears stinging behind his eyes would go away. “Niall and I don’t talk. We study and we fuck, and sometimes if I’m lucky we cuddle. Last night was the first time we had sex face to face, you know? Since we met, that’s the first time I’ve seen his face while he’s been fucking me.”

“Okay,” Liam says. “I love you like a brother, but I really don’t need to know that.”

“Sorry, Li,” says Harry, voice watery. “I just need to stop sleeping with him, and maybe then I can stop loving him too.”

Liam looks like he’s about to reply when the sound of Niall’s bedroom door opening makes them both turn.

“Morning, Nialler,” Liam says, raising his cup. “You look like shit.”

Niall makes a disgruntled noise. “Cheers, Payno. Fuck off.”

Harry wipes his eyes quickly before turning on a smile and sending it Niall’s way. “The kettle’s boiled if you want some tea. It’s still early.”

“You can finish mine, I think I’m going to head out. Got someone at home,” Liam says as he stands up.

Harry stands with him. “It’ll be alright, yeah? Just talk to him. You know, without the alcohol.”

“Harry, this is one of the times when taking your own advice would be a good idea,” says Liam, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, giving him a nod.

Harry doesn’t look up until Liam’s shut the front door. Niall’s staring at him with a confused look on his face.

“Uh, Liam hooked up with Louis last night and he’s freaking out a little bit,” Harry says. “He came over to talk while Louis was still sleeping. Probably wanted to get back before he woke up.”

“It’s too fuckin’ early for this. I’m gonna go for a shower,” Niall says, turning on his heel to go to the bathroom.

Harry slumps back into the couch, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart. He needs to get over himself, he needs to get over Niall and he needs to stop sleeping with Niall effective immediately.

Which turns out to be a lot more difficult when Niall walks into the living room with a towel slung low on his hips, water still dripping down his chest and a toothbrush in his mouth. Harry screams internally.

“Did a number on ya last night, didn’t I?” Niall says around his toothbrush.

Harry’s hand flies up to his bare shoulder. He’d been able to feel it all morning but hadn’t looked at the mark from Niall’s mouth yet. “What happened to no marks, hm?”

Niall holds up his finger and disappears into the bathroom to spit into the sink. He reappears without the toothbrush. “We were a little drunk,” he says. “Guess I just forgot. Sorry, mate.”

Harry exhales slowly. “I don’t think we should sleep together anymore.”

“What?” Niall says, and he sounds upset. “Why not?”

“I reckon I want to start looking for a proper boyfriend,” Harry lies. “The sex is great, Niall, but I’m over the Zayn thing now and I’m ready to move on. I miss being in a relationship.”

Niall’s shoulders fall and Harry thinks he sees disappointment flash through his eyes, but it’s gone in a flash. “Was getting kind of bored with you, to be honest. Better to save the friendship before it dries up,” is what he says.

Harry’s heart drops into his stomach and he stares determinedly at the floor. “We have been having sex a lot,” he settles on. “I’ll just get my stuff, brush my teeth and then go back to my dorm, yeah? I’ve got some homework I need to do.”

“Harry,” Niall starts, but then he stops.

Harry isn’t sure he wants to hear what Niall has to say. “It was just a bit of fun, right? I’ll come over on Wednesday to help you study for your English test on Friday. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten.”

Niall nods wordlessly, stepping out of the way for Harry to walk past.

Harry reaches the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He breathes deep, trying to get emotions under control. He will not break down on the floor of Niall’s stupidly big bathroom, he can handle this.

Apparently he can’t, because when he looks up at the sink he sees that Niall’s left the cap off the toothpaste. Again. For whatever reason, it sets him off. He grabs the tube and the lid and throws open the bathroom door.

“Niall, do you not know how to put the cap back on the toothpaste?” Harry asks angrily, waving them around. “Every single time you brush your god damn teeth, you leave the cap off, why?”

“Haz, calm down. It’s just toothpaste. There’s plenty more in the cupboard,” Niall says, sounding alarmed. “It’s fine.”

Harry blames his broken heart on what he says next. “That’s just what you do, isn’t it? Use things and then not put them back the way you left them. There’s always plenty more where that came from, so what’s it matter the condition you put it back in?”

Niall freezes where he’s in the middle of putting on his shirt, and very slowly walks over to Harry. “Harry, what is this about?”

Before Harry can even think twice about what he’s about to say, the words are spilling out of his mouth and there’s nothing he can do to stop them. “I’ve been in love with you for months, and last night you told me you loved me while we were having sex and when I asked you if you meant it, you didn’t even fucking remember. I’m sorry I fell in love with you, Niall. I’m sorry I fucked everything up, but I can barely breathe when I look at you anymore, and I just can’t do it. I can’t look at you knowing how much I love you and know that all I’ll ever be to you is someone to put your dick in,” Harry’s crying now, and he’s still stupidly waving around the toothpaste. He must look like a crazy person. “I’m sorry, Niall. I’m so sorry. I just need some time. I need some time and then I can be your friend again, and I will keep my promise and help you pass your English course. I just need a week or two.”

Niall’s standing in front of him now, hands flapping about uselessly like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Then he’s stepping in close, one hand thumbing over Harry’s cheek to wipe away his tears. “Harry Edward Styles, you absolute moron,” he whispers, and then they’re kissing.

Harry goes with it, letting his lips slide smoothly with Niall’s. If this is the last time he gets to do it, he’s going to be selfish and enjoy it. His hands find Niall’s waist and pulls him in closer, fingers pressing into bare skin.

Niall pulls back after a second, eyes dark and filled with something Harry can’t name. “You are perhaps the most oblivious bloke I’ve ever had the honor of being in love with.”

Harry isn’t a medical expert, but he thinks his heart is beating so fast he may have a heart attack.

“Harry, I’ve been in love with you for ages,” Niall says, and he’s grinning now. “You said you didn’t want a relationship, didn’t want to get your heart broken, so I just left it alone. But I broke your heart without even meaning to, and I am incredibly sorry.”

“Niall,” Harry chokes out, and then Niall’s prying the dumb toothpaste out of his hands and entangling their fingers and for the first time in months Harry feels like he can breathe.

Then Niall’s kissing him, and Harry’s backing them up towards the bed so he can get his hands on Niall’s body. He hasn’t been able to properly enjoy this, and now that he has permission he’s going to take advantage.

“Niall, I love you,” Harry says again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Haz,” Niall answers and he’s pulling Harry up the bed to get at his mouth again. Harry sucks on his tongue and Niall gives as good as he gets, has Harry straining in his briefs in no time at all. “God, do you wanna fuck me?”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry says, dropping his head to Niall’s shoulder. When did his life turn into a romantic comedy? “Course I do. Definitely.”

“Have at it then,” Niall says.

Harry slides his hand down Niall’s chest until he hits the towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t break eye contact with Niall as he tugs it open, pushing the open ends aside so he can get a hand around Niall’s half hard cock. “Don’t think I’m gonna make it that far,” he admits.

“Get down here then. Lube’s over there,” Niall says, voice catching as Harry thumbs over the head of his dick.

“Is this a dream?” Harry asks as he reaches over to the side table to grab the lube. “How much did I drink last night?”

Niall laughs loudly before it cuts off in a moan once Harry gets a slick hand around him. He reaches up and pinches the side of Harry’s arm. “Not dreamin’,” he says, and when Harry glances down he recognizes the soft look in Niall’s eyes now. The same look his own get when he stares at Niall.

 _Love_.

“Christ, Niall,” Harry says, releasing his grip on Niall’s cock to help Niall get his briefs down his thighs. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Niall says with a smile. “Come on, get us off. Save the emotional shit for after, yeah?”

Harry lines them up properly, grabbing Niall’s hand so he can help jerk them off together. “I love you, Niall James Horan, and if I want to talk about it while we fuck, you’re gonna bloody well listen.”

“Whatever,” Niall gasps as Harry twists his wrist on the upstroke.

“Tell me,” Harry says, biting his lip to keep in a moan. “Tell me again, Niall.”

Niall throws one of his legs around Harry’s waist, pushing on his arse to get him closer. “I love you, fuck. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry moans, moving his mouth across Niall’s shoulder before he bites at his neck. Niall shudders beneath him as he sucks hard, tongue slipping out to lick across the skin.

“Bloody vampire, you are,” says Niall, but makes no move to turn his head. “I didn’t tell you to stop, what the fuck?”

Harry gives up on stroking them, lets Niall take over as he works on worrying more marks into Niall’s skin. He moves down across to Niall’s collar bone, sinking his teeth in and pulling the flesh into his mouth.

Niall whines and his back arches off the bed as he comes, nearly throwing Harry off as he rides out his orgasm.

“Fuck, Niall,” Harry says in wonder, fucking his hips forward into the circle of Niall’s fist. “You came so hard, it’s all the way on your chin.”

“How are you still talking,” Niall says, and he sounds tired, the product of the exhaustion of being up early and having a fantastic orgasm settling in. “Shut the fuck up and come on me, Harry.”

Harry tilts Niall’s head back so he can connect their mouths in a gentle kiss. Niall does something with his hand and whispers, “I love you,” against Harry’s lips, and then Harry’s moaning out his release onto Niall’s hand and stomach.

He stays where he is on top of Niall to catch his breath, resting on his forearms. Niall’s shoving him off a second later, reaching for the wipes in the drawer.

“You’ll fuck me properly later, yeah?” Niall asks.

Harry’s head is still spinning. “Obviously,” he says softly, watching as Niall cleans them both before he pulls the comforter up. “Hold on a second, though. There’s something else I wanted to ask.”

Niall tenses in his position, and he looks worried. “What is it?”

“Just wondering if you’d be my boyfriend, is all. If not I completely understand but-,” Harry’s cut off as Niall hits him with a pillow. “Heeeey,” he says.

“Shove off,” Niall says, smiling. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Not really, no,” Harry says, returning Niall’s grin. “I did not think my day was going to go this way.”

Niall wraps a hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him down underneath the blankets. “Me neither, but I’m glad it did. Was getting more and more difficult pretending not to be in love with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asks Harry, resting his head on Niall’s chest.

Niall sighs. “We had an agreement, you know? I didn’t want to muck it all up, thought it best to stay quiet and wait for it to go away,” he says. “What about you?”

“I didn’t think you saw me as boyfriend material,” Harry whispers. “You went out with Barbara and I almost said something, but you looked so excited I kept it to myself.”

“On that date, Barbara told me to tell you that I was in love with you,” Niall says, laughing. “I was still in denial, meself. Didn’t know what to do.”

“We were both idiots,” Harry settles for, feeling his eyes getting heavy. “So much unnecessary stress.”

Harry tries to stay awake to hear Niall’s reply, but he feels so safe and warm that he lets himself be dragged under.

_Happily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how they tell each other how they feel. Obviously it's a small part of the story, and I sincerely hope you'll stick around to see what else these two crazy boys go through. Cheers, and thanks for reading!


End file.
